Of Cats and Bats
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: FemHarry/Neville. The summer after thier second year, Honor Potter and Neville Longbottom each gain a unique mentor. T just to be safe. Crossover with Batman. No Slash


**A/N- I do Not own Harry Potter or Batman.**

**This story features FemHarry whom I've renamed Honor. Events up to the end of second year are cannon. I will have a new chapter for each school year. This story will be no longer than 5 chapters. Nothing major will change until part-way through year 4.**

**Prologue 1- Honor**

Twelve year-old Honor Rose Potter sat alone in the park near her relative's house. The black-haired girl had hoped that her cousin had matured over the months she was gone, but the bruise forming on her face proved otherwise. If anything, Dudley was becoming more of a bully. And the worst part for her was that with the restriction on underage magic, she was virtually helpless to fight back against him and his friends. Sure, she had faced things more dangerous than Dudley in her two years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but she had always had the use of magic, some help, and a healthy dose of luck at school.

She wondered if summer's were karma's way of balancing out her luck.

Sure, she was able to outrun her cousin and his gang most of the time, but every now and then, like earlier today, she hadn't been lucky enough. At least the bruise would be gone tomorrow, she had some bruise paste she had swiped from the hospital wing before leaving the school, but it was back at the Dursley's in her trunk, and she didn't want to spend anymore time around her 'family' then she had to.

She was contemplating what she could do to spend as little time as she could at number 4, when she was pulled from her musings by something rubbing against her leg.

Honor looked down and smiled when she saw a black cat begging for her attention. She picked up, noticing it had a collar, and began to rub behind it's ears. The cat cuddled up to her and began purring contently. "Well aren't you comfortable," Honor stated with a chuckle. The cat just cuddled up to her more.

With a smile, Honor looked at the collar and was happy to see a tag, which meant that she could return the cat to it's owner. After reading the tag she found out that the cat's name was Isis, and that her home was a long way from Little Whinging, and was in fact, in an apartment in London. Figuring that, at the very least, it was an excuse to stay away from the Dursleys, Honor began to head for London.

00000000000

**Two Hours Later**

It had taken Honor a while to find the apartments once she arrived in inner London with Isis, and besides wondering how the bloody hell the cat had gotten so far from it's home, she was surprised to realize that the apartments the cat's owner lived in were exclusive and required one to be buzzed in.

After finding the appropriate apartment number, 10D S. Kyle, Honor pressed the button to call the apartment.

"_Yes?" _a woman's voice spoke from the intercom.

"Ms. Kyle?" Honor asked.

"_Yes."_

"I found a cat named Isis..."

"_Is she with you?"_

"Yes."

Honor heard the door click open as Ms. Kyle's voice came from the speaker. "_Bring her up please."_

"Yes Ms. Kyle," Honor spoke into the intercom before walking through the door. Making her way to the elevator, Honor felt out of place. The complex was very nice and high end, and she was a below average looking girl, with a bruise on her face and wearing her male cousin's oversized and worn out hand-downs. Her sneakers were held together with copious amounts of tape for Merlin's sake. While the lobby she was in had marble flooring and elegantly carved wooden walls with elegant paintings hanging on them.

Stepping into the elevator, Honor pressed the button for the 10th floor, making sure she had a good grip on the cat.

The elevator didn't stop on it's way up, and Honor spent the ride rubbing Isis behind her ears, making for a very content, purring cat. Stepping out of the elevator once she reached the appropriate floor, she made her way to 10D and knocked on the door.

Moments later it was opened by an attractive black-haired woman with pale green eyes.

The woman frowned momentarily before smiling. "It seems Isis likes you," she said cheerfully, with an American accent.

Honor smiled. "I think she just likes that I've been petting her almost the whole way here."

"I'm Selina Kyle," the woman said holding her hand out.

Honor, still holding on to Isis, extended a hand and shook Selina's. "Honor Potter."

00000000000

**Prologue 2 – Neville**

Twelve year-old Neville Franklin Longbottom, a pure-blood wizard, didn't know what to think as he and his grandmother rode in a muggle taxi through the countryside.

Upon his arrival home from his second year at Hogwarts, his grandmother informed him that they would spend the summer in America with her squib brother and his employer/godson. Neville had never met his great-uncle Alfred, not to say that he hadn't heard of him. Despite being a squib, Augusta Longbottom had apparently been very close to her brother, and she exchanged frequent letters with him.

Now, as the taxi pulled up to a large manor not unlike the one he currently lived in, the blond haired boy wondered what his uncle would be like. He also wondered how the man who employed his felt about him and his grandmother spending the summer in his manor.

As Neville and his grandmother stepped out of the taxi, they were greeted by three men. An older man, Neville assumed to be his uncle, was dressed in an impeccable tuxedo. The next oldest man seemed to be in his thirties and wore what the boy could tell was a custom tailored suit. And the third member of the party was a few years older than Neville himself was, and was simply dressed in black jeans and a red dress shirt.

The old man stepped forward and embraced his grandmother in a hug. "Augusta, it is so good to see you again," he said with a smile.

Neville watched as his grandmother returned the hug with a smile. "You as well," she said before taking a step back and guiding Neville forward.

"Ah, and this must be young Neville," Alfred said as he held out his hand for the boy to shake. "It is truly a pleasure to finally meet you young man."

Neville smiled as he shook his uncle's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well sir."

Alfred smiled as the two other men stepped forward. "Where are my manners?" he said retorically. "Augusta, Neville, this is my employer, Bruce Wayne, and his ward, Richard Grayson."

"Please, call me Dick," Richard said with a smile as he too shook Neville's hand.

"And please call me Bruce," Mr. Wayne said as he greeted the duo with a smile. "Alfred's family, so you two are as well. And welcome to Gotham City."

00000000000

**Of Cats and Bats, Year 3.**

Honor was silent as she and her friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley stepped onto the Hogwarts Express to return to Hogwarts for their third year of magical education. As she and her friends searched for a compartment, Honor thought about what Mr. Weasley told her moments before boarding the train.

The escaped murder she had heard of over the summer, Sirius Black, had apparently escaped from what was arguably the worlds most secure prison, for the sole purpose of killing her. He had then made her promise, that no matter what she heard, she would not go after him. And whereas before meeting Selina, she would have been confused as to why he would ask that from her. Now that she had a summer of Selina's training under her belt, he deductive skills had improved tremendously.

After returning Isis to her at the beginning of summer, Selina had asked about the bruise that had been forming on her face. And after a brief explanation, Selina had taken Honor under her wing to teach her how to defend herself. Over the course of the summer, she had spent as much time as she could at Selina's apartment or in the gym in Selina's building. She came to look at Selina as an older sister, the fact that they could pass as sisters, or mother and daughter, due to the fact they both had black hair and green eyes was a pure coincidence. Then Honor had found the costume.

Finding out that her new hero was a cat burglar, and a famous one at that, had only served to make the two closer. Eventually, though she knew she was breaking the Statute of Secrecy, Honor had told Selina she was a witch, and what had happened to her in the wizarding world. Selina had then decided to take Honor fully under her wing, teaching Honor not only hand-to-hand combat, but how to wield a whip, pick locks, crack safes, and to generally be a really good cat burglar. One of the most important things she learned was to use her head and think, a cat burglar who didn't use their head had a very short career.

When Aunt Marge came to visit, Honor had spent the week with Selina. Pleasing her uncle enough that he signed her Hogsmeade permission slip.

That's not to say that Selina just taught her about being a cat burglar. Since the only real female influence in Honor's life outside of school, Aunt Petunia, wasn't a real good influence, Selina had also decided to fill that role. Which was how Honor had ended up with a complete new wardrobe of muggle clothing that actually fit, and this included proper undergarments, which her aunt had simply bought from a thrift store.

Selina had basically countered the treatment the Dursleys normally had on her. And over the summer, the now thirteen year old girl had matured. Her stomach was well toned from hours of exercise, while her arms and legs were muscled from the gymnastics Selina had put her through.

The golden trio found a compartment with only one sleeping occupant, an older man dressed in well-worn clothes.

"Who do you reckon that is?" Ron asked as he sat down.

"R.J. Lupin," Hermione replied, drawing a stare from Ron and a smirk from Honor. Like Hermione, she had noticed the man's name on his briefcase.

"Bloody hell. How do you know these things?" Ron asked.

Hermione pointed to the man's briefcase.

"Oh," Ron said. "Wonder what he's doing here?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Probably the new Defense professor."

"Do think he'll wake up?" Honor asked.

Hermione shrugged.

Honor closed the door to the compartment. "Listen guys, Mr. Weasley pulled me aside before we got on the train..." Honor proceed to tell her two friends what Aurthur Weasley had told her and the promise he asked her to make.

00000000000

Professor McGonagall was waiting when the carriage pulled up to the castle. Neville Longbottm was waiting with her.

The normally shy and pudgy boy had changed over the summer. He carried himself more confidently, and Honor couldn't see much fat on him anymore. If anything, he looked to be more musclar.

"Ms. Potter, Ms. Granger," McGonagall called. "If you two would follow me please."

McGonagall led the three students to her office, where Madame Pomfrey, the school nurse was waiting.

"Honestly," the healer mumbled, "dementors around a school. They won't be the last to faint." She immediately set upon Honor and Neville, and began to examine them.

00000000000

After Pomfrey was done, Neville left leaveing Hermione and Honor with McGonagall.

The Gryffindor head turned to Honor. "I just want to make sure that you're sure about switching from Divination to Ancient Runes, the class is much harder."

Honor nodded. "Yes, but it'll be more useful." She didn't mention that she needed to know them to get past the wards around wizarding homes.

McGonagall gave her an approving look, and a small smile. "Very well. You may join your housemates at the feast."

00000000000

Honor was up early and dressed in a black sports bra and matching running shorts. She was surprised to see Neville coming down from the boys dormitory dressed in a sleevless blue shirt and black basketball-shorts.

"Morning Neville," Honor greeted the blond. "Going for a morning run?"

Neville blushed, but smiled at her. "Yeah. I got into the habit over the summer. You too?"

Honor nodded. "Want to run togethor?"

"S...sure," a red Neville answered.

And so, after stretching, the two teens took made there way out of the castle for a run along the lake-shore. And afterward Honor began to go through yoga posses that Selina had taught her so that she could become more flexible, while Neville began to do push-ups and sit-ups.

After a cool-down stretch, the two teens walked back up to the castle. "So, do you do this every morning?" Neville asked, as he tried not to stare at Honor and her exposed skin.

Honor smiled. "Yeah, though I don't always do yoga after running. Do you?" The black-haired girl asked.

Neville nodded.

"Wanna exercise together?" Honor asked. "It'll be more fun than doing this all alone."

"I think I'd like that," Neville admitted.

00000000000

After flying on Buckbeak, Honor watched the rest of the class interact with the hippogriffs. She knew what was about to happen as soon as Malfoy opened his mouth.

"You're not dangerous are you," the blond Slytherin said as he approached Buckbeak with out bowing. "You great ugly brute."

While she wasn't close enough to do anything as the creatures talons tore into the young Malfoy's arm.

00000000000

The boggart stepped out of the closet.

It had taken the shape of demented looking clown.

The clown smiled as neville pointed his wand at it.

"Riddickulus!" Suddenly the clown was dressed in green witches robes and was wearing a hat with a stuffed vulture on top.

00000000000

Over the weeks, Honor found out that Neville had also learned martial arts over the summer. And their morning exercise changed to include weekly sparring sessions. The two teens would usually end in a draw.

Privately, Honor continued working with the whip Selina had given her. She hoped that the older woman would be happy with her progress when she returned home for the summer.

00000000000

Neville was laying on one side of her in the Great Hall. Earlier the Gryffindors had gone up to their dormitories to find find the Fat Lady missing and her portrait cut to ribbons. When she was found, the Fat Lady claimed that it was Sirius Black.

So now all of the students were sleeping in the Great Hall while the castle was swept top to bottom for the fugitive.

She had just finished telling Neville what she had told Ron and Hermione on the train.

"Don't worry Honor," Neville assured her. "He won't get you."

"How can you be so sure?"

Neville smiled. "Because you pack one hell of a kick, I should know."

Honor chuckled, glad that her friend was trying to cheer her up.

00000000000

Honor woke up in the Hospital Wing to find her friends and the entire quidditch team surrounding her.

"Thank Merlin you're alright," Hermione said. "We were so worried."

"Who won?" Honor asked, sitting up in the bed.

Everyone was silent.

"No one blames you," Fred said. "Dumbledore was furious. The dementors weren't to come past the schools boundries. Diggory even tried to get a rematch after he realized what had happened, but Hooch said it was to late, the game was over."

Honor closed her eyes. "My broom?"

"I'm sorry," Ron said as Neville came over with a wrapped bundle. "Neville and I got what we could, but it crashed into the Whomping Willow."

"Madame Hooch said it couldn't be repaired," Neville added.

00000000000

As the last Hogsmeade weekend came before holidays, Honor received a gift from Fred and George.

"We're terribly sorry about your broom," Fred began.

George continued. "So we thought we'd give you a gift to cheer you up."

They handed her a piece of parchment. "This is the secret to our success."

00000000000

Honor sat alone on a rock, crying as she went over what she had overheard about Sirius Black, the man who was trying to kill her, her own godfather. Hermione came up and knelt in front of her, while ron and Neville stood a few feet away, looking at her concerned.

"I'm sorry Honor," Hermione said.

"He...He was their friend," Honor sniffed. "How could...how could their own friend...t..t..turn on them like that?"

"I don't know," Hermione admitted.

00000000000

Honor shook her head. Ron didn't understand. Frankly, Honor agreed with Hermione that the Firebolt might be dangerous. So she spent her time wit the other girl and Neville, while Ron began to hang out with Seamus and Dean.

Honor and Hermione were doing their best to prepare Hagrid for Buckbeak's hearing. Things weren't looking promising.

00000000000

"You're not thinking of a happy enough memory," Lupin said. "Try thinking of something else, something with real meaning, and we'll try again."

Honor thought back. Her first time on a broom evidently wasn't happy enough. Thinking, she thought back to when she had first met Selina. "Okay, I'm ready."

Lupin nodded and opened the trunk.

00000000000

"I'm sorry," Neville told Honor. "The damn portrait kept changing the password so much that I kept forgeting."

Honor hugged the boy. "It's alright Neville. No one was hurt. Though I wonder why Black went up to the boys domitory rather than the girls if he's after me. I mean, wasn't he in Gryffindor?"

Neville shrugged. "Maybe Azkaban messed with his mind and he forgot."

00000000000

"I am stounded that you didn't hand this in," Lupin said disappointed as he turned to Honor. "Did it ever occur to you that this map to you is also a map to Sirius Black?"

Honor shook her head.

"Your parents gave their lives for you," Lupin reminded her. "Wandering around the castle, after curfew, while there's a killer on the loose seem a pretty poor way to rember them! Now head straight back to your bed." He held up the Marauder's map. "And don't take any detours, I'll be watching."

"Sir," Honor said before leaving, "I don't think that map always works. I saw someone on it tonight, someone who I know is dead."

Remus shook his head. "The map never lies."

"Then Peter Pettigrew is still alive professor," Honor said as she walked out.

"That's not possible," she heard Lupin whisper behind her.

00000000000

"Honor, the moon!" Hermione yelled as she exited the base of the Whomping Willow after the others had gone through.

Sirius rushed over to Lupin, who had begun to change into a werewolf.

00000000000

Honor watched from the other side of the lake as the the dementors swarmed upon the other her, other Hermione, and Sirius. Coming to a realization, she stepped out into the open and thought about the time she had spent with Neville. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" she shouted.

A large bat flew from the tip of her wand to attack the hundreds of dementors.

00000000000

"I guess I'll see you next year," Honor said as she stood on the platform with Neville. Sh smiled. "Keep up the practice, I'd hate to kick your arse when school starts again."

Neville smiled. "I will. And I pormise that come September, I'll finally be able to beat you."

You wish," Honor said. She spotted Selina waiting for her. Before her courage left her, she kissed Neville's cheek and said, "See you next year Nev," before bolting of into the crowd.

A blushing Neville stood perfectly still, as his hand rubbed his cheek where Honor had kissed him.

00000000000

**I hope you all like this first chapter. I plan on having the whole story posted before the end of the month. Please Review and check out the Challenges in my Forums.**


End file.
